Happy Dyngus Day
by AllegianceXxtoxXStars
Summary: Okay so it's not edited since my friend who was going to never did so sorry about that. Basically it a big day for Poland and someone unexpected remembers! AmericaxPoland Fluff


His warm well moisturized hand held his head as he day dreamed. The meeting just ended but he didn't notice. A meeting to day of all days. It was the Monday after the Sunday that was the holiest Sunday of the year. None of the rest of the world really knew what that day met. Well except Liet who already sent him a text this morning like he does every year. No one payed much attention to him.  
"Hey Feliks" he heard the loud American accent ring though his thoughts. Jumping slightly he lifted his green eyes to the Americans blue ones. His face was tired and somewhat dejected. "Yo man! You okay?" The look of worry in those cerulean eyes shot him back in history. When World War Two ended. (1) He was trapped somewhere in the German tyrants household. Some dark room where he had been expected to wither away to nothing. But he was a fighter, even after he curled up in a ball on the ground and stayed there, just like that, through every beating, he stayed there and fought. Hey, they didn't call him a phenix for nothing. But he was giving in, it's hard to stay strong when your people had aren't. He was going to give into the blackness that had been on the edge of his gaze for a week when the door flew open. Closing his eyes he waited for the boot when he felt a hand gently cradled his head. He hard a distant voice call his name, it sounded strained and worried familiar even.  
"Poland, Poland wake up come on Feliks wake up" the last name surprised him enough that he opened his eyes. A pare if worried cerulean blue ones stared at his green.  
"Alfred?" He asked confirming the figure in front of him. He felt him self be scooped off the ground into a pare of strong arms.  
"Stay with me Feliks don't leave me. Don't go to sleep Feliks you are a phenix you can fight through this. Feliks, Feliks"

"Feliks, man come back to us" shaking his head coming back from his memories. They had been getting closer since then becoming good friends.  
"Huh? What?"  
(2) "I asked if you wanted to come with me back to Buffalo I have to show you something" He smiled that smile, even if you didn't like him it still left you speechless.  
"Okay" he replied with a smile of his own once he regained his words.

"Alfred this is totally uncool can you just like let me see" he heard a light chuckle behind him. As the hands slipped from his eyes  
"Alright" Feliks couldn't believe his eyes. Tons of people, of his people. No they were Alfreds people but he had there roots and the celebrated that. And they were all over the place some singing polish, songs, others eating polish food and even people wearing traditional polish ware. In the most of his musing he felt a pare of familiar strong arms wrap around him.  
(3) "Happy Dyngus Day" whispered the warm breath in his ear. Spinning in the embrace to face the blonde a bright smile on his face. The American moved his hand to brush over scar on his forehead from one of Germany's more violent beatings. Usually it was covers by his bangs but Alfred saw it back that night. Placing a light kiss on it then on his cheek. Feeling brave he leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. The response was immediate as Feliks meatless into the kiss. Parting briefly the sandy blond reached up on his tippy toes to whispered in his ear.  
(4) "Dziękuję moim bohaterem"

* * *

I was going to have it edited by my friend never did it like she said so I am sorry for the aweful format! Also with the America and Poland paring I figured I'm proud to be Polish and American ask I figured what breed story for Dyngus Day!

1) I am not sure who helped Poland become a country again or even if America had anything to do with it I never got a chance to look it up

2) Tuns of Polish people are in the Buffalo area

3) Dyngas Day is a day celebrated by Polish people the day after Easter where Pollocks celebrate being polish  
(4) Translation: "Thank you my hero"


End file.
